Queen Mercelida Ygvar I and the Dimensional Traveler
by alantyler8
Summary: Rich, a dimension traveling human, in order to deal with his past, travels to the Kingdom of Ygvarland in the world of Alfheimr. The Queen meets this dimension traveling meddler and that's when all the fun starts to begin! Will Rich ever get a chance to relax?
1. Assault and a Vacation

**Disclaimer: This chapter depicts traumatic sexual incident that may not be appropriate for some readers. Reader discretion is advised. The event is meant as an initial incident for the protagonist to overcome. **

**Chapter 1: Assault and a Vacation**

**One day, after classes, in an empty clubroom. **

"Haha! You filthy fourteen year old freshman boy!" shouts a tall, black-haired senior girl as she kicks the boy on the ground.

"The drugs really worked wonders, Diana. Let's have some fun with him while we can," exclaims the red-headed senior as she speaks to the black-haired girl.

"You think you're so cool, Richard. You probably thought we were being nice by offer you punch at lunch today. Haha… I wonder when you started to feel dizzy," said Diana.

_No. Please stop this. I don't want this… _

Rich writhe's on the floor in pain from the beating.

"I'll crush your manhood you pathetic scum! You had the audacity to become more popular in three months as a freshman, than us! You will pay for your stupidity," screams Diana.

"Kick his face Rachel," yells Diana to the red-head as she stomps her foot in between the boy's legs, right on top of his pant zipper.

Rachel kicks his face, right in the ear and jaw. The boys side was already bruised from her kicks.

_No… STOP THIS! _

Rich's eyes open wide as his mind screams. His lips move as he mutters the words, "Stop."

The world freezes around him, seeming like time had slowed down for everyone but him. Rich speaks again, "Move back!"

The two girls are blasted back against the wall as Rich stands up weakly, holding himself on the table and his eyes filled with anger and sadness.

_I won't let a woman seduce me into coming to help them again. I won't let them touch me like that and there. I won't..._ Thoughts race through his mind and the world fades around him. He feels as though he's being shaken and hears another voice calling his name.

"Richard. Richard.. Richard… RICHARD! Richard wake up," states Kotomi as she shakes Rich.

"Oh, did I fall asleep on the desk again?" questions Rich groggily as he raises his head of the lab desk in his basement lab.

"Rich, I can handle things here. Why don't you take a vacation and go relax okay? As your friend I'm telling you this cause I care," says Kotomi as she rubs his back.

To Rich, Kotomi is a fellow colleague and trusted friend; she's very innocent and has not once made any sexual advances.

_Kotomi's right. I should go somewhere I can overcome my memories of my first year of high school, _thinks Rich as he gets up off the chair.

"Okay, Kotomi you win. I'll take a little trip somewhere relaxing where I can have time to reflect on myself. I'll see around okay?" says Rich as he walks to the center of the room.

"Don't come back until you've relaxed and had fun, okay Rich?" commands Kotomi.

"I understand. I will, Kotomi. Thank you," says Rich as he looks in front of him and raises his hand.

"DIMENSIONAL GATE, OPEN!" says Rich as a light shines before him and opens a rift that he jumps through, thinking about how to deal with his past.

**Author's Note:** Kotomi is a scientist that studies parallel universes. Rich is a dimension traveling character that can travel from dimension to dimension, including parallel universes. The next chapter the Queen will meet Rich in her world. To be continued.


	2. He Said No!

Chapter 2: He said NO?!

Ingrid Sorveig Sorgríms, the greatest mage in the kingdom of Ygvarland, is in her study monitoring the magic of the World Tree. It's said that the World Tree is a gateway to the different nine dimensions. It was once thought that the tree no longer worked as a gateway, but recently that was discovered to be false and therefore with some studying Ingrid had made a portal to allow free dimensional travel to each of the nine realms that the tree is connected too. But only the human realm has been traveled to in the past year.

Ingrid blushes as she thinks of the cute human male that lives with Princess Lotte.

_Hehe… Naoya is so cute…., _thinks the small young mage.

Thump… thump… Thump… thump…. The mage's head pounds as she senses strong ripples in the magic. Looking at her instruments she sees an anomaly in dimensional magic, but it's not coming from the world tree. It's in the direction of the queen's castle.

"What can this be?" says Ingrid aloud. The ripples end as quickly as they started.

Ingrid rushes out of the room to inform the princess; after all, the queen is Lotte's mother.

Light pours into the windows of the Queen's castle, and many rush to the window to look out at the hill in the distance. After all, it's strange for it to be bright in the middle of the night. The light fades as quickly as it came, but it was enough to stir a commotion. Isold, one of the Queen's harem managers, and 100 men of the Queen's Harem go out, on the orders of the Queen herself, to the scene of the light to see what caused it. When they arrive they find a brown-haired human sleeping leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed.

"How strange, for a human to be here is completely unusual. Take him back to the castle," states Isold.

A few men pick the sleeping human up and carry him back to the castle, sulking all the way there, since they couldn't explain what the light was from.

Arriving at the castle, the human wakes up and jumps out of the men's arms.

"What the heck, I was trying to sleep you…. What the heck are you?" says Rich as he looks at the vast people around him with different body features. They look like all sorts of different demons, from men with dog ears to men bull heads.

"ummm…it's not October already, is it?" states Rich dumbfounded.

"Stop looking stupid and just walk into the hall of the castle, human," states Isold annoyed at slow progression of the situation.

"The queen wants to ask you questions how you got here, and pertaining to the light that happened where we found you. You look like your around 24 so be respectful to the queen and you may get lucky," says Isold.

"Um.. Lucky? I'm 19.. and Queen?" replies Rich trying to answer fast, but was unable to get a response when Isold puts a hand on his back and nudges him into a vast room. The room was eccentrically designed with nude statues holding the ceiling up with their hands. Rich looks around and sees two people, a woman that looked like a bodyguard and another woman, in an outfit that was very flattering on her body. The other men wait outside the room as Isold closes the doors behind her and explains that this human was found on the scene of the light disturbance.

Rich thinks to himself, _if I use the dimensional gate I don't have to explain myself… No, I can't do that, Kotomi told me not to go back until I relaxed. Why is that lady in the chair looking at me and licking her lips? Do I have food on my face or something? It looks like she's important, that must be the queen, but to be dressed like that… well, here we go._

"You there, come closer," says Mercelida, the Queen.

"What's your name, and why are you here? Are you a human?" asks the Queen as she eyes Rich up and down at the chance to have some nighttime fun; after all she recognizes that the person in front of her has an unprecedented amount of magical energy.

"Rich, no reason in particular, Yes," announces Rich as he stands before Mercelida.

"May I leave now? I just wish to find a nice tree to lean on, and take a nap," states Rich.

The Queen gets up and approaches Rich, her bodyguard behind her. Walking up to Rich, the Queen looks into his eyes and slides her index finger down from his collar bone to his chest and begins to go lower as she says, "Wouldn't you like to sleep in a nice warm bed instead?" The queen giggles.

A memory races through Rich's mind and his face turns white for a second. Rich pushes her hand away, and steps back and says, "No, stop that."

_He said no, _thinks the queen, shocked. No one had ever said no to her up front and direct like that, after all she's a succubus. Succubi have an ability that charms men into liking them, as well as having an attractive physique.

"What?!" states voices from behind the door, as it falls open and the men who were pressing their ears against the door fall face first into the floor.

Rich turns around, as 7 of the queen's harem rush him yelling, "How dare you tell our queen, no."

"Move back my queen," says her bodyguard as she gets in front of Mercelida.

The men draw their weapons and rush at Rich, before anything else could be said.

**Author's Note: **Mercelida is a very promiscuous Succubus. A bunch of the Queen's harem men are muscles and no brain. Rich is exhausted from lack of sleep.

Next chapter, a fight and the queen's promise.


	3. Dimensional Sword! Defenseless Rich

Chapter 3: Dimensional Sword! Defenseless Rich.

"Get that Human!" yells the men from the Queen's harem as the jump at Rich weapons drawn.

_Great… I've been here less than thirty minutes and I get woken from my nap, taken to see a promiscuous Queen in a revealing outfit, and now jumped by a bunch of rampaging men or demons or whatever you can call them, _thinks Rich as he sighs.

"Dimensional Sword Materialize!" yells Rich as he jumps up and holds onto a statue with his left hand while holding a sword in his right hand.

_I'm glad this pole was here to hold onto, _thinks Rich as he looks up to see if there was any place higher up to climb.

Looking at his hand, his face turns crimson as realizes what he's holding and why the people below him are staring with their mouths open.

_Why did the statue have to be male, _Rich thinks as he stutters from embarrassment trying to correct the people's minds below him.

"No.. No… I don't go that way, it's a misunderstanding," says Rich as he kicks off the statue and lands behind the group of seven men.

"Regardless, you'll pay for embarrassing the Queen," says a man with a nunchaku in each hand.

The man charges forward swinging the nunchaku in his right hand horizontally while punching with his left.

_Really now,_ thinks Rich.

Rich swings his sword through the air cutting the man's weapon and then kick's him back in between a statues legs.

_One down…_

Boom. Cling. Crack. Cling. Whack.

The guys attack from each side with different weapons from swords to axes, and Rich dodges them all breaking each weapon in an attempt to disarm his opponents. More men show up, and Rich begins to waver in exhaustion. His purpose for being here was to have some relaxation time and this wasn't helping at all.

"That's enough," says Rich tiredly.

Holding his hands out in front of him, Rich shouts, "Dimension Blast!"

A wave of bluish light shoots out from his hands knocking the men back to the door.

Power leaves Rich's body as the Queen watches, Rich begins to fall back.

_I don't want this strange man to hit the floor,_ the thought races through her mind.

Mercelida moves forward past her bodyguard and Isold and catches Rich. Rich looks up at her, wondering why she caught him, as well as why he didn't have any strength to move anymore. His head pounded with a headache from lack of sleep. Yet he couldn't let himself fall asleep without saying one more thing to the queen.

"Queen… don't do.. that thing… I'm too tired … to fight … I.. don't want … to be used… I," Rich mumbles as his eyes close.

Rich had only gotten 2 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, for him to be up and about for this long is a testament to his will.

"Goodnight," said the Mercelida as Rich falls asleep defenseless before her.

_I could do whatever I want to him right now, hehe, _thinks the queen. _Yet, he was the first person to refuse my advances. Why? I don't want to force myself on him, but then again it looks like he'd taste delicious. _The queen's face turns crimson as she's lost in pleasuring thoughts.

"My queen," says Ursula, her bodyguard, snapping the Queen back to reality.

"Uhh, yea?" replies Mercelida.

"What do you want us to do with him?" asks Isold.

"Hmmm, take him to a room to sleep and place a guard at the door. I don't know what I want to do with him just yet," says Mercelida.

Some of the men who weren't in the fray, along with Isold take Rich out of the chamber to a room, doing exactly as the Queen said.

The queen turns to Ursula, her bodyguard and friend, and asks, "Do you think he didn't find me attractive?"

The queen places her hand on her cheek in thought, and looks at Ursula.

"I don't know my queen; he looked uncomfortable when you approached him though," replies Ursula.

_Hmmm, I wonder… why he said no…_ the Queen thinks as she walks back to her chambers with one of the men, to enjoy a late night snack.

**Vocabulary:**

Dimensional Blast: a blast of basically conflicting dimensions that can act as a solid to push back anything in front of it.

Dimensional Sword: a sword that is phased in different dimensions, when it cuts it solidifies as it cuts through an object therefore allowing it to cut through anything. Rich can also choose to make it not cut and opponent if he pleases.

Nunchaku: two pieces of wood, usually forearm length, connected by string or chain.

**Author's note:** In order to fortify that Mercelida is the Queen, I went back and forth using both interchangeably. This is so that when the characters start talking, they call each other differently for each person. I hope you enjoyed reading. Look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Waking to Having Life Maid

Chapter 4: Waking to Having Life Maid

The sun peaks its warm hands through the window, gently nudging against Rich's face. His eyelids flutter and open to invite light in and Rich sees the ceiling above him.

_How did I get here, _thinks Rich as he sits up and recalls the events that occurred yesterday.

"Rich-sama, are you awake? Shall I get you your clothes?" says young woman that looked not a day over 19, with black hair to her shoulders and gold-colored eyes.

She was in a maid uniform and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Rich intently like she had been waiting for him to wake up all this time. Her bust wasn't outrageous, maybe a C at most, therefore making her figure look dashing in her maid uniform. Her teeth are whiter than her light apricot colored skin and her gently figured lips, hid her short fangs.

Rich looked at her wide-eyed. It wasn't every day a maid comes to wake you up, rather Rich never had a day before where a maid had come to wake him up, until today.

"Umm, who are you?" asks Rich confused. He looks down and sees he isn't wearing a shirt. A sinking feeling hits the pit of his stomach as he checks under the covers of the bed to discover that he had his boxers on at least.

"I'm Kayleena. Your personal maid, Rich-sama," replied the girl in the maid uniform.

"Okay, Kayleena. Where are my clothes and why aren't they on my body?" says Rich as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

"The queen ordered me to take care of you, so I undressed you and washed your clothes. A young master like you can't go sleeping in dirty clothes," replies Kayleena as she smiles at Rich.

"Rich-sama, I got the bath ready for you, and your clothes are on the chair in there. You need to wash up Rich-sama, since we can't have you smelling like sweat and dirt. By the way, the queen has called you to come to her room for breakfast in an hour," states Kayleena.

"Umm, okay. I'll go do that," says Rich as he gets out of bed and walks to the open door of the restroom.

The room was painted a light calming blue color that's easy on the eyes. The room itself had its very own bathroom, as well as wooden furniture and another door across from the restroom door, upon which the words 'Kayleena's Room' were written. The wall directly across from the window housed the door to the hallway.

Kayleena folded and remade the bed as Rich walked into the restroom. The bathtub was more comparable to small Jacuzzi than a bathtub; the water was just the right temperature. There were two sinks across from the bath, and a door that leads to a restroom on the far wall. The countertops were made of marble and the floor a gray, black and gold shale like patterned covered in a gloss to make it shine.

Rich took his boxers off and hung them on a hook next to the towel rack. Looking at stool, he confirmed Kayleena's statement and felt his clothes. They were soft and smelt sweet, like a honey-like sweetness. Turning to the bath, Rich got in and took the bar of soap and began washing in the warm water.

"Rich-sama move closer so I can wash your back," stated Kayleena as she stood at the edge of the bath with soap in one hand and a wash cloth in the other.

"AAHHH! What.. What! I can wash myself, Kayleena-chan!" exclaims Rich startled at the appearance of Kayleena.

Amused at Rich's reaction, a smile spreads across Kayleena's lips as she giggles.

"Rich-sama, there's no need to be embarrassed, since this is my duty and job. So, can you please move over here so I can I'll wash your back? Or, perhaps you would prefer if I got in the bath with you instead?" says Kayleena teasingly.

"No. No. Keep your clothes on," Rich quickly replies as he moves over and sits on the edge of the tub, his back to Kayleena.

Five minutes later, Rich is out of the bath, and being dried by the young maid. Rich very quickly got over the awkwardness of being attended too. After all, she was just doing her job and has no ulterior motives, nor is she trying to make advances on him. Yet, Rich decided to make small talk with Kayleena in order to keep himself from being overcome with feelings of awkward embarrassment again.

"So, Kayleena. What exactly are you? I mean, I'm a human, but I've got the inkling that I'm the only human in this whole castle," states Rich as she shimmies up his boxers into place, and then puts his pants on him, checking for wrinkles.

"I'm a lowly ranked vampire, and I've worked here since I was 8, Rich-sama," says Kayleena as she buttons his shirt and fixes his collar.

"Why do you wish to know, Rich-sama?" asks Kayleena.

"I'm just curious, and Kayleena can you do me a favor?" states Rich.

Kayleena ties Rich's shoelaces as she says, "Rich-sama, I'm here to personally serve you. You don't have to ask for a favor, just tell me what it is you need. If it's for pleasure, I suggest you wait until after you eat with the queen. Please don't be too rough with me, since it would be my first time fulfilling a request such as that."

Rich's face flushes with heat as he realizes what she meant, and quickly speaks to address the misunderstanding.

Rich says, "No.. no.. no.. that's not it at all."

"My apologies Rich-sama, I thought assumed you were going to make that sort of request since you looked uneasy and your cheeks were red. Please forgive me Rich-sama," states Kayleena as she tries to not look at Rich in order to hide her embarrassment for misinterpreting the cues.

"I just want, well.. Could you call me just Rich or Richard? I've never been called Rich-sama so much in my life and it's a little embarrassing," explains Rich.

"Oh, okay. Rich-s… I mean Richard-sa.. I.. This is hard Rich-sama," exclaims Kayleena in frustration.

Rich realizes it must be habitual for her to use sama all the time, so he thinks of something else.

"Okay, how about Richie-sensei?" says Rich.

"Richie-sensei…. I can say that it's easier. Yet, I think I can only call you that in your room. If I don't call you Rich-sama outside I'll get in trouble," explains Kayleena.

"Okay, I understand," says Rich.

"Richie-sensei, would you like me to brush your teeth?" questions Kayleena.

"Kayleena-chan, I can brush my teeth on my own. If you like, you may comb my hair," replies Rich.

Her eyes sparkly as Kayleena styles Rich's hair and soon Rich and Kayleena are both ready to go with 20 minutes until the meeting time.

Rich beats Kayleena to the door and opens it for her, insisting that it's because he doesn't know where to go so that she should be in front of him. Kayleena pouts for a few seconds of not being able to open the door for Rich and then proceeds to lead the way to the queen's room.

**Vocabulary:**

-sama is around to the equivalence of 'master' in English

-chan is usually a title added to show endearment, usually is feminine and is used when talking about teenage or young girls.

-sensei is like teacher or leader

**Author's Note: **Background on Rich; he's familiar with the title sensei because of the training in martial arts he received during his lifetime. I hope you enjoyed reading, look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Breakfast with the Queen

Chapter 5: Breakfast with the Queen

Arriving at the queen's room, Rich walks behind Kayleena as she leads him to a balcony. The view of the greenery seemed to be endless, and the buildings in the towns in the distance looked like little replicas. The sun shone upon the blonde hair of Queen Mercelida making it shine with radiance. The queen sat at a table made out of a purplish wood. Most of the Mercelida's personal possessions were the colored purple. On the table, was a variety of food such as waffles, omelets, toast and rice-balls, as well as eccentric silverware and glasses. The queen looked up at Rich and smiled urging him to take a seat. Kayleena pulled out Rich's chair and opened his napkin for him, then excused herself from the room.

Rich looked at Mercelida's outfit, it looked fancy, but was really eccentric. The black cloth came over her shoulders and down covering her breasts, where it then crossed over to make an 'x'. This left her sides, exposed right above the hips, as well as letting no one wonder if she was wearing a bra. If she was wearing a bra, then it must have been made out of invisible clothe. Rich was a little flustered by her outfit, but if he could get over having his back washed and being dressed by maid, then surely he could manage with her outfit.

"Your Highness, it's an honor to have breakfast with you," says Rich.

He'd been talking with Kayleena on how to address the queen on their way to meet her.

"Rich-san, I'm curious about you. Tell me about yourself, why exactly did you come here?" says the Queen as brings her hand to her chin and check's out Rich with her eyes.

"Well, Queen Mercelida, I'm Rich and I enjoy traveling to different dimensions. I came here to relax and have fun," says Rich.

"Perhaps you'd like to know something specific, Queen Mercelida?" questions Rich.

"What do you think of my outfit?" asks the queen as she looks at herself and giggles teasingly.

"Well.. umm… it doesn't leave much to the imagination," states Rich.

"So, you like it?" asks the Mercelida smiling.

"Ummm.. not really," Rich says bluntly.

A drop of sweat rolls down the back of Rich's neck from the nervousness.

"Why is it that you don't like my outfit? Don't you find me attractive?" snivels Mercelida as her eyes water.

"No you're very attractive! It's just, too provocative for me," confesses Rich.

"Hmm, okay. I being meaning to ask, why did you tell me no yesterday? Is it because you like men?" questions the Queen teasingly.

"I'm sorry, someone who hurt me did the same thing you did yesterday and that's why I said no. No, I do not like men, I'm straight your majesty," states Rich.

"Oh, so that's it. Hehe, maybe you should prove to me that you're straight," says the queen as she giggles and winks.

"I apologize, if I have offended you, Queen Mercelida. If there's something I can do to make it up to you, just ask me, okay? I really appreciate the care you provided to me while I was passed out and I feel obligated to repay you for your kindness," explains Rich.

"Hmmmm… I don't know about anything I want to ask you to help out with at the moment, how about I get back to you on that?" says Mercelida as she ponders on what to ask of Rich.

"That's acceptable," states Rich as he finishes the food on his plate.

"How's your sex life?" utters the queen spontaneously.

"What? What?" exclaims Rich with his mouth agape in surprise.

"Could it be that you're a virgin?" says the Queen giddily and flirtily.

Rich's face turn's pale from the sudden change to the subject of sex.

"I'd rather not say, with all due respect," say Rich defensively.

"It's fine if you are you know. It's not like I mind," explains the Queen.

"That's not it, your majesty," says Rich as he dwells into his thoughts.

"Then when was your first? I'm curious, what did she look like? If I looked like she did would you be interested in me?" teases Mercelida.

"It wasn't consensual or pleasurable. It was something that no one should have to go through, okay," says Rich, elucidating the reasons for his uneasiness.

"I.. I'm sorry, Rich-kun," replies Mercelida as she leans over and places her hand on Rich's shoulder.

"I was only thinking you were playing hard to get, I didn't realize," articulates Mercelida.

"I've never been said no to before, I'm a succubus and I didn't think there was any handsome male who could tell me no. So, when you refused me, I became captivated by you. After all, you're a human and you weren't charmed by me, I just had to know why," explained the Queen as she looked down with a somber expression.

Rich places his hand on her hand on his shoulder and slowly brings it up to his lips and kisses it. Mercelida's face brightens in astonishment and she brings her hand back holds it softly.

"Why? Why'd you do that Rich-kun, I thought you didn't like me?" states the Queen.

"That's a thank you. Thank you for showing me that you care. I bet your caring heart is one of the reasons you're Queen," states Rich as he reveals a smile.

Mercelida blushes fiercely as she places her hand upon her cheek, dazing out for a moment.

"It's a hassle being Queen at times, there are a lot of times I wish I could go see my daughter," says Mercelida.

"Really? How old is she? Why don't we go see her now?" questions Rich curiously.

"She's 10 and she lives a good time away from here in her own castle. Even if we left now, we wouldn't make it back for me to finish my work," says Mercelida as she sighs with frustration.

"I'm sure you'll be able to take a break to see your daughter soon," says Rich confidently.

As the conversation continued, the two learned tidbits about each other, but the time soon came for the Mercelida to leave to do her duties as queen.

"Rich-kun, I'm afraid I have to perform my duties. If you need anything ask your maid, and if you wish to explore around the castle, please take your maid with you. I'm sorry we didn't get more time to talk about more detailed things like how you're able to do all those things that you did. Still, I look forward to talking to you again. Hehe… I'll call you to chat with me later on today," states the queen.

"Thank you for having me, your majesty. Until our next encounter," replies Rich as he bows and escorts her to the door of room. They both walk out and say their final goodbyes, and head off in different directions.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy Reading! Next chapter soon!


	6. How to get Punched

Chapter 6: How to get Punched

The hallways were decorated in purple, a variety of different shades. As Rich walked down the hallway, not knowing where he was going exactly, he studied the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. There were some places where a string was attached to the ceiling, and on the string, would be a row of orbed shaped objects that were spread out about every 6 inches.

"Rich-sama," said Kayleena, Rich's maid that he just became acquainted with this morning.

"Kayleena-chan, I'm glad you're here. I thought I was going to get lost in the sea of purple," joked Rich as he smiled.

"This way, Rich-sama. The failed comedian," teased Kayleena as she guided him while conversing.

"Ha ha... I'd like to explore. How about you take me to the most interesting places here? Would that be fine with you?" asks Rich.

"It would be my pleasure Rich-sama," replies Kayleena.

As the walk down a different hallway, Kayleena leans over to Rich and whispers, "I'm sorry for having to call you Rich-sama. I know you don't like be called that and I wish I could call you by the name you prefer. So, I'm sorry."

"Kayleena, I'd rather you not get in trouble. To be honest, Rich-sama is rubbing off on me. In fact, call me what every you want Kayleena-chan," replies Rich.

Kayleena stops walking and looks at Rich with her golden colored eyes, and twiddles her fingers.

"Rich-sama, may I make I selfish request?" asks Kayleena nervously.

"Sure," replies Rich.

"Call me Kay-chan," says Kayleena.

"Okay, Kay-chan," says Rich.

The two of them begin to walk down another hallway. In the hallway were two men, engrossed in conversation, walking the other way. One man had spiky black hair, and what looked like two horns sticking out of his head. He was about average built, and had green eyes and tan colored skin. The other man was about the same height, and same build. He had yellowish-brown hair and brownish eyes, his skin looked a little darker than the first man.

"I heard that the queen's daughter is going to be here today," said the black-haired guy.

"So, you heard that too, Halindo?" replied the yellowish-brown haired man.

"Yea, Belic. You know what this means right? That spoiled little girl is going to disturb the queen from her work," says Halindo.

"Even worse though, is that she'll take away time from us in the queen's harem," says Belic scornfully.

"The princess is just a little shit. She should stay in her own castle where she belongs," scoffed Halindo.

The two men walk pass Rich and Kayleena, failing to notice them.

"Kayleena, I'm sorry if I get you in trouble," says Rich as he turns around.

"What?" replies Kayleena as she stops walking.

"Hey, you two, we're going to talk!" exclaims Rich as he walks towards the two men.

"Who are …" is all that Halindo says as he smacks into the wall.

Rich had punched him the jaw, and stepped forward and blocked a punch from Belic as the fight began.

"Who do you think you are!" shouts Belic as he throws kicks and punches at Rich. Rich blocks and jabs Belic in the sides with a few punches, bruising a couple of his ribs for sure.

"Rich-sama! Behind…" Kayleena starts to say.

Smack… Crack… Rich is knocked back into the wall, leaving a hole, after receiving a punch to the mouth from Halindo.

"I'm the one who's teaching you boy's maturity and respect!" exclaimed Rich as he jumped back into the fight.

Halindo's jaw is swollen and bruised as he mumbles, "You should just shut up, and let me pummel you!"

"No one should ever talk about someone's child like you just did!" shouts Rich as he feints and attacks Halindo.

Rich swept Halindo's feet from under him, giving him a nice present of a knee to the face as he fell. Rich jumps forward and rolls on the floor and gets up as Belic charges. Belic swings his fist at Rich, who blocks the punch and grabs his arm. Rich steps back and gives Belic a sidekick to his side and a roundhouse kick to the face. Belic and Halindo are now both on the ground before Rich.

Standing over them and looking down, Rich proclaims, "Regardless of who the child is, what you two were saying was disrespectful. Furthermore, you two had the audacity to talk like that about the princess!"

The men groan in pain, Halindo's nose was probably broken, and Belic may have broken a rib. Yet Rich had a few scrapes and bruises.

"How dare you! I hope you learn to watch your tongues from now on," states Rich.

"Kayleena, we should get them to the infirmary or somewhere they can get some medical treatment. It's not right to just leave them here," says Rich as he turns around to talk the young maid.

Standing behind Kayleena is a young looking blonde-haired girl, with two bows in her hair on either side of her head in a sort of pigtail fashion. She had green eyes and a blue outfit on. Next to her, was a brown-haired, young looking warrior that was about a head taller than the blonde. The warrior bared a sheathed sword on the hip, and the warrior's hand was on the hilt, but the warrior soon relaxed and released the grip.

"Kayleena, go fetch someone to carry these two bruised guys to a doctor," commanded Rich.

"Yes Rich-sama," replied Kayleena as she scurried around the corner.

"I'm sorry you two. I don't know how long you've been there, so I must apologize for showing you such unbecoming behavior," says Rich as he bows to the two young persons before him.

Rich walks up and pats their heads, and exclaims, "You two are so adorable!"

The two of them stared wide-eyed a Rich without saying anything. Kayleena returned with some men who picked up Halindo and Belic, and started carrying them to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry; I must go to my room and clean up. Farewell, young ones!" says Rich as he walks down the next corridor with a worried Kayleena.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, those two didn't say much. I wonder why," said Rich aloud to himself.

"Rich-sama, how do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere?" asks Kayleena as she leads the way to Rich's room.

"I'm really fine, I assure you Kay-chan," states Rich as he smiles.

A trail of blood flows down the right side of his bottom lip. Rich feels a wetness trickle down to his chin and touches his chin with his hand casting blood on it.

"Rich-sama…" says Kayleena sternly, "…you're bleeding. Now stand still for a second, while I take care of you," orders Kayleena.

Kayleena pulls out a handkerchief and wipes Rich's lip. Leaning against him, she applies pressure on his lip to stop the bleeding. After about five minutes, she steps back with her hankie and looks at Rich.

"Please try not to hurt yourself. I thought I wouldn't have to say for you to be careful, since I heard you can use such strong power. Seriously, if you were able to knock back fifty men by a mere word as the rumors that are going around say, why did you not use it back there?" asks Kayleena as they continue to walk to back to the room.

"If I used power on those two guys, it would take away from them learning their lesson. They'd just follow what I say from fear instead of listening to me from respect," explains Rich.

"Oh… I see," says Kayleena as she stares at her hankie, looking at it intently with glazed eyes.

"Kay-chan, does it look tasty?" says Rich, trying to embarrass her.

"Ah, no no no.. I just.. well no.. I'm sorry Rich-sama," says Kayleena flustered with reddened cheeks.

"Hahaha, If you want to taste, go ahead," exclaims Rich.

"Oh, no. I can't do that Rich-sama, it's disrespectful to drink someone's blood without permission," replies Kayleena quickly as she shakes her head cutely from side to side, while blushing fiercely.

Rich chuckles at her embarrassment and says, "Seriously, I insist. You've been doing things for me this whole morning. Also, I can tell how much you want to taste, since you're looking at it the same way I look at cinnamon rolls!"

Kayleena blushes more; her whitish cheeks becoming rosy red.

While twiddling her fingers, she says, "Is it really that obvious Rich-sama?"

"Yes," replies Rich with a smile.

Kayleena licks the blood on her hankie and her eyes sparkle with delight. You would think she just had the first candy of her life. The two of them return to Rich's room and go inside. Rich goes into the bathroom with his shirt off and looks in the mirror to examine his body for bruises.

"Richie-sensai," says Kayleena as she blushes while rubbing his shoulders.

"Yea, Kay-chan?" replies Rich.

"Your blood tasted amazing, I've never had a human offer it to me before. I.. i… just wanted to let you know," said Kayleena clumsily stumbling over her words with embarrassment.

"Well, you know, Kay-chan, you're actually the first vampire-maid I've met," says Rich.

Rich puts his shirt back on as someone knocks on the room door.

"Come in!" says Rich as he move to meet the guest.

Isold walks into the room and looks at him, then at Kayleena and back at him.

"Were you two having fun?" jokes Isold in a serious tone.

"No no no.. nothing indecent happened, I just sucked it off my hankie.. I swear," states Kayleena in an embarrassed panic.

"Umm.. Kayleena, I don't think that's what she meant. By the way, when you explain it like that, people are going to get the wrong idea," states Rich.

"UH.. Uhh.. I'm sorry, RICH-SAMA," exclaims Kayleena.

"If you two are done failing at comedic relief, I'd like to inform you that the queen wishes to see you two right now," states Isold.

"Well, I'm needed elsewhere. If I were you, I wouldn't keep her majesty waiting!" says Isold as she leaves the room.

"I wonder what the queen wants, could she have heard about the fight already?" asks Rich.

"I don't know, Richie-sensei. But we should go," replied the dutiful maid.

The two left the room, heading to the queen's library chamber.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed reading, look forward to the next chapter soon!


End file.
